1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a test board structure. Particularly, the invention relates to a test apparatus for a conference phone and a test board structure thereof.
2. Related Art
In a conventional test field of a conference phone, a PCI/PXI-6229 interface card developed by national instruments is generally configured on a computer device to serve as a test machine. The PCI/PXI-6229 interface card has a fixed number of analog input ports (for example, 32 ports) and a fixed number of digital input output ports (for example, 48 ports). However, as functions of the conference phone become more powerful, the number of signals used for testing the conference phone is increased. In this case, it is inadequate to directly use the analog input ports provided by the PCI/PXI-6229 interface card to test voltages and/or currents of the conference phone.
Therefore, in order to test the conference phone having more functions, in the conventional technical field, an interface card having more numbers of the analog input ports and/or the digital input output ports has to be used for testing. Taking the PCI/PXI-6229 interface card as an example, the PCI/PXI-6229 interface card having more numbers of the analog input ports (for example, more than 32 ports) and/or the digital input output ports (for example, more than 48 ports) are very expensive in price, which increases the test cost.